SLMA DUNK: NOW!
by Mary-Dreams
Summary: Nuevos tiempos, nuevos partidos, amigos, peleas, romances...XD n.n es un nuevo año para los jugadores del equipo de shohoku n.n!


CAPITULO 1: "la chica nueva"

La cabeza de Hanamishi daba vueltas sobre su mismo vació mental. El golpe que le habían proporcionado aquellos individuos del callejón le habían dejado mas tonto que antes, al menos eso se veía, el se sentía mas inteligente que nunca.

Malditos cretinos, me hallaron en un mal momento.

Calles mas allá un joven en bicicleta conducía dormido chocando con todo, y mas atrás la razón de la nueva trama de Slam Dunk.

ayyy mi cabezaaaaa!-Grito Hanamishi entrando al salón de clases, su grito fue aterrador para las chicas y los chicos presentes.

¿Que te paso?-Le preguntaron sus amigos.

Nada!

Uy que pesado.

Pero el dolor del golpe en su cabeza desapareció cuando vio pasar a su querida Haruko quien como siempre, se detuvo para saludarlo.

Hola Sakuragui

Hola Haruko

¿Como te encuentras hoy día?

Muy bien, gracias.-Dijo con una sonrisa que asustaba.

Que linda es Haruko, pensó sonriendo, pero la sonrisa se borro cuando vio pasar a Rukawa seguido por unas cuantas muchachas de primer año, segundo y tercero.

Maldito Rukawa!-Dijo enfurecido al darse cuenta de que Haruko tenia los ojos en forma de corazones.

Hola Hanamishi!-Saludo Riota que venia acompañado de Ayako.

Hola, como están?-Dijo Ayako. -Muy bien. ¿Que habrá hoy día para el entrenamiento?

Son las inscripciones para la nueva selección de este año.

Valla! es verdad, no hay capitan! jejeje seré el capitán de estos tontos, ya lo verán!

Eso no lo creo!-Dijo Riota mirándolo con desafió.

Todo eso lo veremos hoy día...-Dijo Ayaco despidiéndose.

ESPERAME!-Le grito Riota sin antes amenazar a Hanamishi.

El capitan seré yo!

Si, si, sueña, sueña.

¿Hanamishi¿De verdad quieres ocupar el lugar de mi hermano?

Pues si, el próximo jefe mono seré yo, aunque soy mas guapo que el gorila¡tendrán que arrodillarse ante mis dotes bascketbolistas! JAJAJAJA.

Estas cosas pasaban siempre, lo habitual. Pero en cuanto el timbre sonó cambio el esquema de lo rutinario.

Muy bien.-Dijo el profesor de la sala del segundo año.

Rukawa se había quedado dormido de nuevo, y ya el profesor no tenia fuerzas para gritarle. -Hoy tenemos una nueva alumna en el salón.-Dijo.-Adelante...

La puerta se abrió de inmediato, una jovencita de cabellos muy largos y negros entro con una sonrisa.

Buenos días.-Dijo muy amablemente a sus compañeros.

Buenos días!-Dijeron todos, menos Rukawa que dormía profundamente.

Mi nombre es Mishiru Natsuki, es un gusto regresar a Japón.-Dijo muy sonriente con un tono de voz entre japonés e ingles.

Bueno, Srta. Natsuki, puede tomar asiento al lado del bello durmiente.

¿Que?.-Las chicas del salón se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a la joven avanzar hacia el ultimo puesto, en donde estaba Rukawa durmiendo serenamente.

La joven no entendió la reacción algo exagerada de sus nuevas compañeras. Pero noto la hermosura de unos ojos cerrados y lo quedo observando conforme pasaban las horas.

Arhica

Presente

Natsuki.

Presente.-Contesto la joven a la lista sin dejar de observar el sueño profundo de su compañero de banco.

Rukawa... Nadie contesto. a decir el profesor cada vez subiendo el tono de voz.

Mishiru noto que todos voltearon a ver al dormilón, pero nadie lo despertaba ¿Porque seria?

Hey!.Dijo casi en su oído.

¿Que hace?-Preguntaron todos en un murmullo.

Sr. Rukawa, si no se despierta lo castigare!

Oye, te están hablando.-Le dijo Mishiru jalando su brazo.

Lo va a despertar!

Me escuchaste?.-Mishiru jalo mas el brazo hasta que su cabeza callo de golpe sobre la mesa, fue allí donde por fin despertó.

no! Ahora hará una locura!

La mirada de Rukawa buscaba un culpable en cuanto abrió los ojos, ignorando por completo los regaños del maestro de matemáticas. -¿Quien me despertó...?-Pregunto enojado.

Fui yo.

¿Que?

Rukawa levanto la vista y la vio sonreír. ¿Quien era esa chica?

Rukawa!

¿Te jale muy fuerte? Discúlpame...

Yo...

–Rukawa!

Rukawa se había quedado mudo y todo el salón estaba esperando que él se levantara y enfrentara al profesor o que le dijera algo malo a la nueva alumna.

RU-KA-WA!

Despertó por segunda vez por la voz desafinada del profesor y como siempre lo enfrento. Se puso de pie mirando desde arriba al diminuto maestro de clases que no le llegaba ni a los hombros.

¿Que quiere?

No vuelvas a quedarte dormido¿Si?

Tratare.

EL profesor dio media vuelta y camino hacia el Pizarro mientras esperaba que Rukawa tomara asiento. En vez de eso, el chico miro al banco que estaba su lado y por consiguiente a la joven de pelo largo y negro que esperaba algo malo de su parte. Rukawa se sentó como un robot y la volvió a mirar con la cara completamente roja. ¿Que pasaba? Lo más raro vino después. Rukawa no volvió a dormir, tenia los ojos fijos en el pizarrón mientras todas las chicas del salón miraban con recelo a la chica de cabello negro que ya estaba incomoda con las miradas de maldad que estaba recibiendo de personas que ni conocía. Un salón más allá. Sakuragui estaba también dormido y soñando con su gran amor, que en ese momento pensaba en Rukawa. Algo divertido nn! Ya en el recreo cosas mas interesantes comenzaron a suceder. Por ejemplo...lo mismo de siempre...Hanamishi gritando en los pasillos que era el próximo capitán del equipo de basketball, que era el rey, etc, Y las chicas esperaban a que Rukawa saliera del salón para halagarlo como si fue a una estrella de cine, pero él estaba ocupado en otro asunto que...

Oye...-Dijo alguien a sus espaldas mientras el se levantaba.-Quería disculparme por despertarte de esa forma, lo siento.

Rukawa volteo y miro los ojos negros y brillantes de la joven que esperaban una respuesta positiva. -Descuida.-Respondió el sonrojado...

¿RUKAWA SONROJADO?

Creo que fui muy mala por hacer que te golpearas la cabeza.-Le dijo mirando sus manos que jugaban con sus cabellos sin mirar al chico de mas de un metro ochenta y cinco de estatura.

Ya te dije, no te preocupes.

Bueno, gracias.-Le dijo la joven saliendo del salón de clases y encontrándose frente a frente con el bullicioso demonio de los pasillos.

¡MISHIRU!

¡HANAMISHI! No, que coincidencia...jeje

Mishiru, que haces aquí?

Estudio, jaja.

MISHIRUUUU-Le dijo él abrazándola con fuerza ante la mirada de sus compañeros de equipo, incluyendo a Rukawa, y a Haruko.

¿Porque aquí?

Porque quedaba cerca de mi casa.

�¡ eres malvada, no me avisaste que regresarías tan pronto.

Discúlpame, no fue mi culpa!

JAJAJAJA, QUE BUENO ES TENERTE CERCA...-Luego de decir esto se percato de que Haruko los miraba confundida.

�, Que tonto soy, Haruko debe pensar que es mi novia, debe estar apenada¿Que hago?

Primo...-Dijo Mishiru safandose de esos brazos musculosos de gorila. -¿Primo?-Se preguntaron todos los presentes.

mmmmm.-Dijo Rukawa desapareciendo de los pasillos.

¿Porque todos nos miran?-Pregunto Mishiru un tanto nerviosa.

¿Hanamishi, ella es tu prima?-Pregunto Riota mirándola muy de cerca.

Si¡Porque?-Respondió enojado.

Es que es ridículo, mírala!

¡Que?

El se refiere a que es linda, y tu eres...

�¿Que!

Eres...

jeje, siempre dicen lo mismo.-Dijo Mishiru mirando a su alrededor en busca de algo que no encontró.

Bueno, mucho gusto!-Dijo Riota estrechando la mano de la muchacha.

El gusto es mío.

Ambas chicas sonrieron a gusto, mientras otras de su salón corrían la voz sobre lo que había pasado la primera hora en el salón numero 18.

Bueno, debo entrar a clases.

Puedes ir si quieres a ver el primer entrenamiento del equipo de basketball.

¿De verdad?

Claro.

Gracias, los veré all�, hasta entonces.

Hasta luego!-Dijeron los tres viéndola entrar a su salón de clases.

A si que prima de muestro amigo Hanamishi, quien podría imaginarlo.-Dijo Riota molestándolo muy de cerca, con malicia...

Esa niña tan linda parece que no tuviera relación contigo¿Quien es el adoptado?-Pregunto Ayaco uniéndose al juego de Miyagi.

¡Ninguno de los dos es adoptado!-Contesto Hanamishi comenzando a incinerar las pocas neuronas que tenia.

Pero cálmate, cálmate!-Le dijo Ayaco riéndose de lo lindo.

Mishiru había entrado al salón numero 18. Las miradas de todas las chicas del salón se plantaron en ella, y no entendía porque. Atrás de ella, un joven de un poco menos de 2 metros miraba a todos los presentes con odio y rebeldía, a los chicos no les quedo otra que mirar hacia otro lado, en cambio las mujeres del salón no dejaban de admirarlo a él y a la nueva.

Las clases finalizaron a las cuatro en punto de la tarde. Todos los miembros del equipo de Basketball se reunieron en el gimnasio, así también todos los que quieran ver de nuevo al equipo de Shohoku.

¡Es Rukawa!-Gritaron las chicas al ver entrar a ese apuesto muchacho de segundo año, apuesto, pero demasiado serio y callado. Luego entro Miyagi, y también balbucearon algo las chicas. Después entro Hanamishi, y nadie respiro.

¿Qué le pasa a estas chicas?-Se pregunto el pelirrojo en sus pensamientos. Pero una voz lo animo.

Ánimo, Sakuragi, tu puedes!-

Gracias, Haruko...

La puerta del gimnasio permaneció abierta, Ayaco los esperaba en las bancas, impaciente por pegarles duro en la cabeza de sus muchachos.

¡HAREMOS EL PRIMER ENTRENAMIENTO! Mañana se realizara el ingreso de nuevos miembros para el equipo, es posible que nuestros antiguos amigos vengan a vernos, para ver que tan buenos son los nuevos candidatos para el equipo...

¡El gorila vendr�!-Grito Hanamishi, al parecer muy emocionado.

También elegiremos la próxima semana al nuevo capitán de Shohoku...

�¿Qué!


End file.
